This invention generally relates to the art of connector assemblies and, particularly, to an alignment system between a pair of mateable connectors.
Fiber optic connectors of a wide variety of designs have been employed to terminate optical fiber cables and to facilitate connection of the cables to other cables or other optical fiber transmission devices. A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule which mounts and centers an optical fiber or fibers within the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramic. A ferrule holder or other housing component of the connector embraces the ferrule and may be fabricated of such material as molded plastic. A spring may be disposed within the housing or ferrule holder such that the ferrule is yieldably biased forwardly for engaging another fiber-mounting ferrule of a mating connecting device.
A pair of fiber optic connectors or a connector and another optical fiber transmission device often are mated in an adapter which centers the fibers to provide low insertion losses. The adapter couples the connectors together so that their encapsulated fibers connect end-to-end. The adapter may be an in-line component, or the adapter can be designed for mounting in an opening in a panel, backplane, circuit board or the like.
Various problems continue to be encountered in designing fiber optic connector assemblies or other connector assemblies, including applications involving backplanes, motherboards, daughterboards and the like. Such problems include properly and precisely placing a connector assembly on a substrate, such as a printed circuit board, accommodating misalignment of the connectors during mating, allowing relative floating movement between various components of the system and similar positional-type problems. Other problems simply involve efforts to simplify the design of connector assemblies. The present invention is directed to solving these problems and to providing various improvements in such connector assemblies.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved alignment system between a pair of connectors mateable in a given mating direction.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invent ion, a first connector includes a housing having an alignment projection on one side thereof extending generally transversely of the mating direction. A second connector includes a housing having an alignment flante projecting forwardly thereof generally in the mating direction. The alignment flange is flared outwardly generally transversely of the mating direction for engaging the housing, of the first connector during mating and allowing a degree of misalignment between the connectors in an xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d direction generally perpendicular to the mating direction. The alignment flange further includes a slot for receiving the alignment projection of the first connector. The slot has a flared mouth allowing a degree of misalignment between the connectors in a xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d direction generally perpendicular to the mating direction and generally perpendicular to the xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d direction. Therefore, the single flange of the second connector, in operative association with the alignment projection on the first connector, provides for a decree of misalignment in two different mutually transverse directions.
As disclosed herein, the alignment projection on the housing of the first connector is formed by a projecting rib which is elongated in the mating direction. The first connector comprises an open-ended adapter, with one open end for mating with the second connector. The second connector comprises a fiber optic connector.
In the preferred embodiment, a pair of the alignment flanges are provided on the housing of the second connector spaced transversely of the mating direction and between which the second connector is mated with the first connector. The transversely spaced flanges are formed by forwardly projecting alms having distal ends with inside surfaces which are diverging flared away from the housing of the second connector. Each arm includes one of the slots in the inside thereof. Each slot has a flared mouth, and the housing of the first connector has one of the alignment projections on opposite sides thereof for receipt in the slots.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.